


Mark Me

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Jealous John, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive John, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: When Sherlock lets someone kiss him in a nightclub, John shows Sherlock exactly who he belongs to.





	Mark Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this whilst half asleep, but I couldn't get this off of my mind
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

John watched Sherlock on the dance floor from the bar across the room. It had all been Sherlock’s idea. John had come him from a late shift and stopped short when he saw Sherlock wearing a tight, dark blue button up shirt and tight trousers. He was putting on his jacket when John finally snapped out of his stupor and asked the detective where he was going dressed like that, attempting to leave his jealous tone out–he failed terribly. Sherlock had said something along the lines of _ , ‘I wanted to go out tonight. _ ’ ‘ _ On a case? _ ’ ‘ _ No, to dance. I want to dance. _ ’ ‘ _ You? _ ’ ‘ _ Yes. You don’t have to join me, I thought you should know I might be gone for a few hours.’ _

But John wasn’t having that. He’d shaken his head and told Sherlock he would go. And now, the army doctor was regretting every choice he’d ever made as he watched Sherlock’s sensuous moves on the dance floor. It was like watching the man have sex and John could feel his own cock hardening at the sight.

_ This is not how a friend reacts to another friend dancing _ , his brain threw out unhelpfully, but John ignored the voice like he always did, his eyes trained on Sherlock who had his own eyes closed as he moved in his spot, dancing in time with the music.

_ God, I want him _ , John thought desperately, taking a swig of his beer. He looked up and saw Sherlock headed towards him. “John! Come on! Dance with me.”

“Er…” John trailed off awkwardly. “I…you know dancing isn’t my thing.” 

A voice next to them shot in. “I’d be more than happy to dance with you, lovely.” A man as tall as Sherlock spoke. Handsome. It made John’s fist clench, especially as Sherlock leaned over and grabbed the man’s hand, a glint in his eyes. “My name is James.”

“Perfect,” Sherlock said, throwing a look at John who said nothing. The pair walked back to the dance floor where they began to dance. John gritted his teeth, watching Sherlock grinding against some damn  _ stranger  _ who was now grasping Sherlock’s hips. For a long minute, John sat there feeling more and more angry with himself and this goddamn bloke who’d just paraded in. Then, a thrill shot through him as Sherlock’s eyes drifted open and landed directly on  _ him. _

For a long time they gazed at each other from across the room. John knew this went way beyond boundaries and Sherlock didn’t give a damn. John rose to his feet, resolutely. He started towards the dance floor, and, halfway in, he saw James lean in to kiss Sherlock. It was just a brush of lips, but that was all it took. John rushed onto the floor and, with blinding speed, snatched James back and punched the man directly in the nose, terrified at how much he  _ enjoyed  _ feeling the man’s nose break beneath his fist.

James immediately fell back onto the floor and the crowd broke apart to see the conflict.

John fixed Sherlock with a dark look. “You. Go.  _ Now. _ ”

Something dark and  _ needy  _ within Sherlock twisted and reared its head as he immediately nodded and headed towards the door, John following closely behind.

They hailed a taxi and Sherlock clambered into the backseat, his lips shut as John told the driver where to go.  _ Home.  _

A shiver ran down Sherlock’s spine.

 

***

When the pair got home, it was John who left first and Sherlock who paid. They let themselves into the hall and John stomped up the stairs. Very slowly, Sherlock followed up behind him, not very surprised that he found himself  _ excited  _ for what John might do.

Sherlock shut the door behind him, something they rarely did, and closed the two of them within the flat. John was standing with his back to Sherlock, his shoulders rising and falling with short breaths. Still livid, Sherlock noted.

“You  _ cannot  _ just parade yourself around like that, Sherlock! Everyone was watching and  _ anyone  _ could have tried anything.”

“Yes, but you were there to protect me.” Sherlock reasoned quietly.

“What if I hadn’t been?”

“But you were.” 

John closed his eyes in exasperation, frustration crawling up his spine and making a home within his head. “I can’t believe he tried to  _ kiss  _ you.”

“Then, kiss me.” Sherlock challenged, making John quickly turn.

“What? You’re out of your mind–” John began, but Sherlock cut him off swiftly.

“Make me forget, John. Make me forget the taste of his lips,” Sherlock was suddenly hovering over him and John felt his cock immediately fill.

“Sh-Sherlock,” John said resolutely as if trying to reason with him, but John knew he was only reasoning with himself. “No. We can’t. I…” John trailed off, lacking a good reason for saying no. He wanted Sherlock and Sherlock wanted him. 

There was nothing else holding them back.

Sherlock was unaware of John’s resolution though. “Why don’t you just  _ lose  _ control?!” he exclaimed, his hands flailing. “We’ve been  _ dancing  _ around this for years–” John grasped Sherlock by his jacket by the lapels and pulled the detective flush against him. Sherlock took a sharp inhalation upon the realisation that he could feel  _ all  _ of John. The planes of his chest, John’s hard stomach against his own, their hip bones were pressing into each other, forcing Sherlock to feel John’s erection.

Sherlock’s eyes widened as the reality of the situation washed over him. He didn’t get much time before John pulled Sherlock down by his curls into a relentless kiss. Sherlock whimpered into John’s mouth, mostly out of shock at his own erection. This was what he wanted. For John to take control. It was  _ everything  _ and more. Sherlock felt his body go lax for John, giving into the man now running his tongue along Sherlock’s plump bottom lip. Sherlock opened with a gasp, granting John entrance and their tongues brushed together, eliciting a moan from the detective who grasped at John’s shirt. 

Abruptly, much to Sherlock’s surprise, John pulled back, his midnight blue eyes nearly encased in black as he gazed into Sherlock’s eyes.

“Bed. Now.”

Sherlock rushed down the hall to his bedroom, nearly tripping over his own feet. He could hear John’s slow steps behind him, his boots delivering low thuds against the floor. 

A shiver ran up Sherlock’s spine as he watched John step into the room, his hands clasped behind his back in a familiar military pose. 

“Strip.” John ordered softly.

With trembling hands, Sherlock began undoing the buttons to his shirt. John watched as Sherlock pulled the shirt off with a grace that never ceased. He kicked his shoes off before starting on his trousers. Slowly, he dragged his zip down and, with a teasing and sensuous move of his hips, slipped his trousers down his hips to reveal his clothed erection.

“Stop.” John breathed. “Get on the bed. On your back.”

Sherlock nodded quickly and climbed onto his bed, the silk sheets underneath his sensitised skin made him shiver. A few feet away, Sherlock heard John remove his shoes, but nothing else. It sent a pleasurable shiver ran up Sherlock’s spine as John climbed onto the bed, still completely clothed. John spread Sherlock’s legs and straddled his waist.

“Perfect,” John murmured, his head dropping down to kiss Sherlock. The detective kissed back with intense fervour until John pulled away. “Hmm,” John hummed lowly, running his nose along Sherlock’s long, pale neck. “What do we do with you now?”

Sherlock shivered at the vibrations of John’s voice, the sound alone would drive him insane. 

“Do you like that?” John inquired, his hand rising up to Sherlock’s chest, brushing his nipple with the pad of his thumb. Sherlock jolted at the sudden pleasure, his back arching up to John’s touch. “Do you like when I talk to you?”

“Yes,” Sherlock gasped.

“You,” John began, brushing over Sherlock’s nipple once again, eliciting another moan from the man below him. “Are an absolute madman.  _ My  _ madman.”

Sherlock groaned, low, in his throat. “John, please.”

“Mmm, no,” John said, his lips pressing down Sherlock’s stomach. “We go at my pace. We do this my way.” John suddenly sat up. “Lube?”

“Nightstand,” Sherlock answered immediately.

“Good,” John nodded, a mischievous glint in his eye. It was a look that made Sherlock’s cock twitch at attention. “I have a surprise for you. Will you be good and wait?”

“Yes,” Sherlock breathed.

“Good lad.” John said, rising from the bed. Sherlock watched the way John left his- _ their _ -room, walking normally, as if in no rush whatsoever. Sherlock threw his head back in exasperation. He could hear John walking up the stairs and, then, muffled sounds.

Before Sherlock knew it, John was back and Sherlock’s mouth went dry upon seeing that John had come back without a shirt on. While John was not muscular, he was still  _ strong _ . The muscles in his arms were defined, surely from all of the constant climbing he and Sherlock did on cases. His stomach, while not extremely tight, showed off the a v shape that drifted down, unseen, into John's trousers. No, John was not the most  _ muscular  _ man and the thought filled Sherlock with warmth because John was  _ taken care of.  _ With relief, Sherlock noted that they hadn't managed to run themselves ragged on cases and had managed to take care of one another.

Sherlock was brought back into the present moment as he felt something solid drop in between his spread legs.

He lifted his head a fraction and his lips parted and felt his hole clench in anticipation as he gazed at the anal plug now lying in between his legs.

“All fours.” John ordered and Sherlock scrambled to turn onto his hands and knees, his breath coming short. Sherlock could hear John moving around, but his brain wouldn’t let him deduce exactly  _ what  _ his army doctor was doing, rendering him useless. He buried his face into the pillows, wondering how John could make such a mess of him without touching him. 

With a jolt, Sherlock felt John’s hands on his rear, grounding him, bringing him back. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen, Sherlock,” John murmured pressing his lips to Sherlock’s left cheek, and then his right. “I am going to open you up with my tongue,” As if to demonstrate, John spread Sherlock and licked a long stripe up from his perineum to his tailbone, eliciting a full body shudder from Sherlock.  “Then, with my fingers. After, I’ll push this plug into you whilst having full control of the remote and, finally, I am going to remind you  _ exactly  _ who you belong to.”

Sherlock’s breath caught in his throat and all he could do was groan.

John’s tongue began to explore as he held Sherlock open for him. His tongue rounded his pink, puckered hole before gently prodding. When Sherlock’s hole immediately gave away to the force of John’s tongue, he let out a choked moan as John delved, tasting the man below him.

Sherlock’s entire mind went blank as he could only focus on  _ John.  _ John, who was making the most delicious sounds as if Sherlock was his first meal. John, who was now fucking Sherlock with his tongue. Sherlock couldn’t help the sudden movement of his hips, but apparently, that turned out to be a mistake as Sherlock found himself being held down, John’s mouth gone, now suddenly at his ear.

“You don’t get to take control here. You don’t get to  _ take  _ your own pleasure, I will give it to you, do you understand?”

Sherlock nodded vigorously. “Yes, John.”

John pulled back and lifted Sherlock’s hips minutely, snatching a pillow to place underneath his hips. “God, you look perfect.” John breathed and Sherlock heard the tell-tale  _ snick  _ of the lube being opened. Then, Sherlock felt John’s fingers prodding his hole, his index finger gently rounding his swollen rim. Sherlock felt John lower his head onto his arse, pressing another kiss there. John continued to carefully play and tease Sherlock until the man below him was trembling with anticipation. “D’you want me to fuck you?” John asked calmly against Sherlock’s skin, letting his breath fan out.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Sherlock gasped desperately.

“Hmm,” John hummed, easily sliding his first digit in, eliciting a throaty moan from Sherlock. “Not quite yet.”

“John,  _ please _ ,” Sherlock whimpered. 

John didn’t answer. Instead, he gently bit down on Sherlock’s skin and sucked a bruise on the side of his arse cheek. “Lovely,” John murmured, adding another finger next to the first. He began to scissor Sherlock open, preparing him for what was to come. When John added his third finger, he accidentally brushed Sherlock’s prostate, causing precome to pool on the silk sheets beneath Sherlock.

“ _ Beautiful _ ,” John groaned at the visual and slipped his fingers from Sherlock’s hole, leaving him gaping and needing more. After several seconds of listening to John move around, Sherlock knew what was coming next. His pulse sped up in excitement and he gasped when he felt John pressing the plug against his rim.

Waiting, Sherlock ignored his compulsion to push back. John, then, gently pushed the plug into Sherlock, inch by inch, until it was seated within him, pressed directly against his prostate.

Sherlock groaned, deeply, as John turned the plug on–to its lowest setting.

“On your back.” John murmured.

Shakily, Sherlock rolled over, moaning at each press of the plug against his prostate. John noted Sherlock was already covered in a sheen of sweat and his curls were plastered to his forehead. He looked debauched, flush, and delectable. John leaned down to capture Sherlock’s cupid bow lips. Sherlock kissed back with the same ardency, his hands grasping at any part of John he could.

John pulled back and began making his way down Sherlock’s jaw, towards his neck, and began to suck bruises into the pale expanse of his skin. Pleasure shot through Sherlock’s body, his cock leaking against his stomach. All he could do was writhe in pleasure as John continued to mark his flesh, reminding him with every gentle scrape of teeth and brush of his tongue on Sherlock’s skin, that he was utterly and entirely John’s.

Sherlock couldn’t help every time his hips jolted at John sucking on a particularly sensitive part of his neck. He tried to imagine what he must look like, his legs spread, John between them, bruises along the expanse of his neck. It furthered Sherlock’s arousal. 

John continued moving down, his tongue swirling around Sherlock’s left nipple, and then the right–paying equal attention to both until Sherlock was trembling.

“God, I still can’t believe you’re all mine.” John breathed against Sherlock’s skin like a prayer. He sucked a like of bruises down Sherlock’s stomach, to the patch of dark curls where his cock was nested. John kissed Sherlock’s sharp hipbones and, without any warning, licked a stripe up the length of Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock’s back arched in shock as he felt his orgasm abruptly hit him. 

But it never came. 

He slammed back down onto the mattress, his head shooting up in confusion. John had the base of Sherlock’s cock grasped in his hand with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You can’t come. Not until I say. Game’s over if you come,” very slowly, John circled the tip of Sherlock’s cock with his tongue, using pressure against his frenulum, causing Sherlock’s eyes to roll back, a long whine rose from his throat unrecognisable to his own ears. “Control it, Sherlock.”

“I can’t,” Sherlock gasped.

“Find a way.” John left no room for discussion as he turned the plug up to a medium setting. Sherlock’s back immediately arched, a mess of garbled words fell from his lips. John released Sherlock’s cock and spread his legs further, letting his lips trail down Sherlock’s inner thighs. He sucked bruises there too, making a possession out of Sherlock, and  _ God,  _ did he feel owned. It sent a delicious spark of pleasure down his spine and through his bollocks.. He was  _ John’s. _

“John,” Sherlock murmured. “John, please.”

“Tell me you’ll never do it again.”

“Never. Never again.”

John looked up at him, a hardened and dark look in his dark blue eyes. “You are mine.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Sherlock moaned.

“ _ Say  _ it.” John gritted through his teeth.

“I’m yours, John!” Sherlock gasped desperately.

Without preamble, John removed himself from the bed and let himself out of his trousers and pants. Sherlock’s mouth watered at the sight of John’s which hung thick and heavily away from his body. He realised he desperately wanted John inside of him.  _ Now.  _ Sherlock gazed at him, hungrily, and John climbed back onto the bed, hovering over him.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” John asked calmly, a challenge in his voice.

“Yes,” Sherlock whispered.

“Hmm,” John’s lips turned down in consideration. Sherlock barely had time to notice John’s hand reaching down in between his legs before he felt the plug being pressed directly against his prostate, the vibrations thrumming through him. He gritted his teeth against the force of his oncoming orgasm, attempting to think of anything but what John was doing.

“ _ Mine. _ ” John growled.

“ _ Yours, _ ” Sherlock sobbed and, then, the plug was being removed from inside him. A gasp of relief broke from Sherlock’s throat until it turned into a sigh of pleasure the length and solid width of John’s cock slowly filled Sherlock to the brim.

He gazed at John through clouded eyes, too far gone as John–without any hesitation–began to pound into Sherlock, taking what was his.

Sherlock was delirious with the pleasure shooting through his body in deep waves. John didn’t hold anything back, burying himself inside the warmth of Sherlock’s walls, filling him with each passing thrust, their sweat soaked skin resounding off of their bedroom walls.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” John growled against Sherlock’s neck, his hand reaching up to grasp Sherlock’s curls, pulling the man’s head back to expose his neck. John marked him even more, his hips moving so swiftly, Sherlock felt as if John was trying to climb inside of him. It took all Sherlock had not to come right then. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, John’s name falling from his lips in a litany. “Come on, Sherlock. Let go. You can let go now.”

Abruptly, Sherlock’s bollocks tightened and his cock began spurting copious amounts of release until he could no longer feel his fingertips. John came soon afterwards with a whimper of, ‘ _ Sherlock _ ’ on his tongue.

Abruptly, John turned them so that he would not suffocate Sherlock with his weight. On shaky legs, he rose from the bed to grab a warm flannel to clean them with. John noted, with pleasure, the dark bruises that had formed along Sherlock’s skin from the work of his mouth. Sherlock’s hand brushed a rather large one on his inner thigh where John had cleaned and smirked up at his army doctor. 

Afterwards, John climbed back into bed and Sherlock nuzzled against his neck, letting his legs tangle with John’s. Neither of them could deny the sated feeling coursing through their veins as the room grew quiet.

Some time had passed when John thought Sherlock was long gone, but he was wrong when he felt Sherlock’s lips move slowly against his neck.

“John, I love you,” Sherlock murmured against John’s skin like a secret.

John turned to look at him and Sherlock peeked up to look at him. John lifted a hand and brushed Sherlock’s lips with the pad of his thumb, then his cheek. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and if you liked it, comment and let me know your favourite line/part or whatever you enjoyed most from it. All feedback is vital to me.
> 
> If there are any errors, please let me know and I will fix them asap
> 
> Come and say hello: consulting-writer@tumblr.com (It's great to talk to you guys!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
